A Witch's Tale One Shot
by snowblind12
Summary: An alternate chapter 13 to the story 'A Witch's Tale'. Hermione invites three slytherins to dinner where she becomes the main course. The second chapter has nothing to do with A Witch's Tale. It's merely Hermione and her Slytherins enjoying another get together. LEMON, PWP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any part of the universe these characters live in. The Harry Potter universe all belongs to JK Rowling and her publishers. I make no money from this smut.**

 **Ok, this is for you wonderful readers of A Witch's Tale who want Hermione to have a night with all three slytherins. It just doesn't work in the actual story, but we'll say this is the same story in a parallel universe where things turn out very differently at her dinner party... this is chapter 13 in an alternate universe ;) This is a massive lemon, so don't read if it isn't your thing.**

 **This story had been posted on Adult-FanFiction and Archive of Our Own, but I decided on 8/16/17 to bite the bullet and post it here as well.**

 **Reposted this a second time on 8/16/17 after my amazing friend and beta, LissaDream worked her magic. Wowza, it's soo much better. Please check out her wonderful stories if you haven't already. They are excellent! Thank you, LissaDream!**

Hermione led the snakes to the dinner table, each noticing the smooth, naked skin of her back. Theo couldn't help his arousal he felt as the vision of her skin brought back memories of their afternoon delight. Draco couldn't get over this witch before him tonight. She was unlike any Hermione Granger he had ever known. This Hermione Granger was sexy beyond imagination and _his_ imagination was quite active and creative at this moment. Snape looked at Hermione and felt a ping of loss of what he never had and what would likely never be. He wasn't young and he wasn't handsome in the traditional sense. He didn't have the patience or the desire to pursue witches. The witches who pursued him were those who simply pursued famous wizards. He didn't want a fanwitch. He desired not only beauty, but brains. Hermione had that and more.

The three Slytherins sat at the table as Hermione brought the stir fry around to each of them, serving them individually. Her linen V neck blouse was sleeveless and backless and was cut very low in the front. As she bent forward to serve each wizard, each got a very nice eye full of the soft, flawless skin of her breasts. The nature of the blouse didn't allow the use of a bra. She had charmed her breasts to maintain a lifted shape and each wizard got quite an eyeful. Theo thought about saying something to his witch, but he actually wanted the other two wizards at the table to see what was his and what they were missing. After she had served each of them, she took her own seat.

Snape raised his glass. "A toast to our beautiful hostess and this delicious meal."

They all raised their glasses to Hermione, but Draco added with a smirk. "A toast to this beautiful meal and to our _delicious_ hostess." He was giving her a very flirtatious grin and she felt the warm flush overtake her as she remembered her dream.

Visions of three tall, brooding men taking their turns with her made a shiver run down her spine before she laughed at his joke. She was surprised with the silence and looked around the table to see none of the wizards were laughing with her. She finished off her glass with one very large swallow and poured another round of drinks.

"So, Professor, Theo tells me you are working on developing a potion?"

He smiled. "Yes, Miss Granger. I have found that I quite enjoy coming up with my own concoctions and the exciting results that can be achieved."

"Please call me Hermione, Professor." He dipped his head in acquiescence, but smiled and replied with a hint of mischief. "You may continue to call me Professor, Hermione. It sounds so much nicer when you say it and helps drown out the painful memories of years and years of dunderheaded students in the potions classroom at Hogwarts."

Hermione flushed a little. She had forgotten how captivating his voice was, and she was beginning to feel slightly aroused by the sound of it. "What potion are you currently working on, _Professor_?" She couldn't help putting a bit of sultry emphasis on the title. It was a bit pervvy, him wanting her to continue to call him professor, but it was also hot.

She took a bite of beef and chewed slowly as she felt the heated eyes of the wizards on her. "It's an arousal potion, Hermione."

She swallowed hard, banishing the meat, as she felt her heart start to race and her breath hitch before she could respond. "An arousal potion, Professor?"

Eyes that were watching the professor, immediately turned back to her with the squeak in her voice. She flushed prettily and avoided Theo's gaze. She didn't want to embarrass him.

Snape swallowed and replied in a voice that had turned even more dead sexy. "It's a potion to bring back the vigor's of youth, so to speak. If a witch finds she lacks the passion or the desire for pleasures of the flesh, she can take this potion and it will awaken the sleeping dragon within her."

Hermione was starting to sweat, and she didn't miss the way Theo's eyebrow rose in question. The way Snape had said "pleasures of the flesh" was awaking _her_ sleeping dragon. She took another large swallow of wine and was feeling herself become quite relaxed from the alcohol infusion. She looked around the table at the three Slytherins and remembered her dream again. A small grin came over her at the memory. She took another swallow of wine before flicking her hand and pouring another round with an impressive display of wandless magic. She didn't miss how Snape's eyes darkened at the show of her ample magical powers. "Wow, that sounds like quite a potion." She smiled softly at the Professor. She watched as his eyes went to her mouth and back to her eyes. She took another swallow of the cool wine, it's flavors bursting on her tongue and she tried not to think of kissing that hard mouth of his.

Draco was watching Hermione intently and could tell she was becoming…overheated, so to speak. He had seen his share of aroused witches, and interestingly enough, this was one of them. "Granger, what are you grinning about?" The question was coy, and he exchanged a look with his best friend before quirking a brow at Snape. Was he the only one who noticed?

Hermione was quite buzzed and her inhibitions a little scrambled. It occurred to her these sexy men might find her dream quite amusing. What was the harm in telling them? She turned to Theo and gave him a soft and flirtatious smile. "I was remembering a dream I had after I ran into you all at the cafe a couple of weeks ago."

Theo smiled, maybe a little too knowingly. "A dream? Would you mind sharing your dream?"

She blushed. Draco chuckled. "Oh, I think I'm going to like hearing this dream." He put down his fork, all his focus on her. The other two wizards followed suit.

She took another small sip of her wine and licked her lips, feeling heat infuse her entire being. "Well, you know how dreams can just come out of nowhere, yeah? I have no idea why I dreamed such a thing, but seeing the three of you, here, at my table is bringing it all back."

Snape took another sip of wine and said. "Hermione, do tell. I find I'm quite curious." The small smirk on his face made her squirm.

Theo agreed and spoke softly and seductively. "Yes, kitten. Please continue."

Hermione bit her lip and then smiled shyly at Theo. "Well, I was walking down the hall from my bedroom to the kitchen when a tall, dark haired wizard appeared with beautiful deep blue eyes." Her eyes were glued to Theo's as she continued. "He was stalking me, like a lion stalks a gazelle. Every step I took backwards he just took one towards me until I was backed against the wall. He whispered and told me there was nowhere to go and called me his _little cub._ "

Theo was listening with rapt attention, his expression exactly like the Theo from her dream. She continued, still looking at Theo. "He was suddenly on me, his lips on mine."

"But when he pulled away, he was older, more distinguished, yet still devastatingly handsome." Her gaze now turned to the Professor, who looked somewhat shocked at being described as such. "This older, darker wizard with black robes kissed me and pulled my wrists above my head where he tied and fastened them to a hook. His kiss was passionate and intense. His hands trailed down my chest where he ripped my top apart, causing the buttons to fly everywhere. Suddenly his lips were on my breasts." Snape's eyes had darkened and filled with lust as he listened to her describe her dream.

She turned to Draco. "But then _he_ stepped back and suddenly his hair was snowy blond and he had grey eyes." Hermione smiled softly, and suppressed a girlish giggle at the exchanged looks of heat between Draco and Snape. "This blonde wizard said he wanted to fuck me into submission. His mouth was on mine and he pulled down my pajama bottoms and panties, leaving me exposed. He spread my legs with his forearms and I wrapped my legs around him, willing him to take me, until my dream self panicked and tried to push him away."

"What happened next, " Theo asked in a strained whisper, the arousal evident in the husky tone of his voice.

She turned to him and shrugged a slender, sexy shoulder with a curl of her lip. "I woke up."

Hermione's eyes found each wizard in turn. No one said a word. All three wizards had an intense gaze as if they were looking into her soul.

Finally, Theo asked what the other wizards were thinking. "Kitten, did you enjoy your dream? Did you wish it was real?"

She attempted to smile as her mouth went dry. Was he asking her what she thought he was? The gravity of her answer not escaping her, she kept her eyes on Theo, unwilling to let the others see the desperation she felt. "Yes," she said softly.

Theo stood and pulled his witch up into his arms kissing her. Their kiss was desperate and passionate. His hands found the tie of her blouse at the back of her neck and slowly untied it. He spun her around so that she faced the table as he slowly let the blouse fall, exposing her breasts to the other two wizards at the table. He reached around her and massaged them as she threw her head back and he looked down at her.

Draco and Snape both stood with a rush of wooden chairs scrapping against tile. Snape cast a charm that instantly cleared the table as Theo's hands slid down her body. The other two wizards froze with desire as they watched Theo slowly undress this goddess of a witch. His hands unzipped her linen slacks and he slid her pants down, leaving her in nothing but a white lace thong. Draco stepped forward, around the table and took over massaging her breasts before taking the left nipple in his mouth. She moaned and ground her bum back into Theo's crotch, feeling his hardening length. Snape stepped forward, caressing her right breast before crashing his mouth to her nipple, sucking and rolling it with his tongue – her breath hitched. Was this really happening? Theo's hand was sliding under her thong, finding her clit briefly before searching out her wet heat. He dipped the tips of two fingers in her to collect the heady moisture he found there and slid back up to circle the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. She fought to keep her knees from buckling.

Hermione was overwhelmed with sensation. Theo's hand slipped out of her knickers and she gave a little grunt of loss before he spun her around and gently laid her back on the table. He slid her panties down, leaving her displayed like a delicacy to be ravished by the three wizards surrounding her.

And they stalked her around the table, unable to take their eyes off the planes and curves of her body. Draco was the first to approach, and he started kissing her mouth with a gentle pressure that quickly became more demanding. Snape came to her next and buried his face into her breasts, pushing them up and together with his hands, the five-o'clock shadow scratching them deliciously. Theo's hand reached forward and skimmed her soft tummy before returning between her legs, her arousal building to a deafening crescendo. She couldn't believe the sounds she was making – if she hadn't been so wrapped up in the sensations, she'd probably be embarrassed.

Hermione felt Theo's familiar restraints, slithering around her wrists as they then wrapped around the legs of the table, rendering her arms useless and herself helpless. All three wizards took a step back to take in the view. Hermione felt savagely turned on, her nipples were rock hard, her chest heaving with excited breaths. She knew her pussy must be glistening with the evidence of her arousal. Draco waved his wand and her legs were forcibly spread wide, her knee's bent. She gasped and her head fell back with a low groan. Draco guided her with his wand as she was magically slid to the edge of the table. The restraints lengthening. Her feet felt glued to the edge of the table as she was unable to move. She felt her bottom resting just on the edge of the table. The adrenaline coursing through her veins intensified. She was utterly at their mercy, and they knew it. Draco smiled devilishly. Fuck, he was hot. "Nowhere to go now, little cub." His eyes roved up and down her and he started to unbutton his shirt. "You look sexy and so incredibly fuckable, Granger."

Snape wasted no more time and walked around to her feet, feasting his eyes on what was spread before him. He looked her in the eyes and started to roll up his sleeves. Her mouth went dry as she watched him. "Oh, Miss Granger. What a naughty witch you are."

Theo chuckled. "She's been a very naughty witch, indeed."

"Oh, I don't know…" Draco gave a rakish grin and shrugged. "I think she's being a very _good_ little witch right now." He then proceeded to kiss her again.

Snape sat in the chair at her feet and as he leaned in towards her, she felt his hot breath a second before a warm, wet tongue made contact with her folds. Her back arched involuntarily and she squealed into Draco's mouth. Then his tongue slip inside her and his nose hit that sensitive spot that so desperately needed stimulation. Draco broke the kiss to let her breath for a moment as her hips wiggled with need. He leaned downed and kissed her softly as his right hand palmed her breast.

"Oh Gods," she cried, ripping her face away from Draco. "Fuck…I'm…unngh!" The stimulation was too much, too quickly and Hermione's climax hit her hard and fast. Snape continued despite her massive orgasm. "Oh, please!" she begged him, trying to pull away, to get him to stop. Her clit was very sensitive after her climax and the continued stimulation was almost painful.

Theo responded to her pleas with a vicious grin. "Oh no, no, no, Miss Granger. You are not in control here. We know what you need." She turned to look at Theo and his mouth was on hers just as Draco pulled away. She should have been afraid and should have felt panic at her utter loss of control. She was completely at the mercy of these three wizards. But there was no fear. She felt heat and desire beyond anything she had ever imagined. She trusted these wizards to take care of her in every way. She melted into his kiss.

Theo's attentions became softer. He pulled away and whispered. "You're ok?"

She smiled softly and nodded. Her restraints disappeared and she found she could move. His soft look morphed into seductive as Theo scooped her up into his arms. He turned and tilted his head towards the hallway as he looked at the other two wizards. Theo carried her as Draco and Snape followed into her bedroom.

Theo lay her on the bed and all three wizards stood side by side taking her in as if they hadn't just been with her in the kitchen. She began to squirm with anticipation they started to undress themselves. She wanted to touch them – all of them - so she rolled and stood to approached Theo, kissing him deeply before stepping to Draco. She kissed Draco hungrily as he reached up and let her hair out its loose bun. It fell down her back and around her breasts as she untangled herself from him with a saucy grin, shaking her head so the tumbled mass of crazy curls continued to cascade and caress his skin and hers. She reveled in his shudder, it made her feel powerful. She moved towards the Professor and, to her surprise, he grabbed her up and kissed her passionately. Involuntarily, she melted into him, arms sliding around his neck as he deepened their kiss with a firm, controlling sweep of his tongue. Professor Snape was an exceptional kisser. She felt Draco come up behind her as she was kissing the Professor and started trailing his lips down her neck while reaching around and massaging her breasts.

Snape slid his hand between her legs and let out a visceral growl when he found she was dripping wet. He pulled back from his kiss and looked at her with his dark eyes. They were almost unreadable. "We are going to fuck you now, Miss Granger."

She whimpered as she was lifted by the three wizards. Theo guided her legs around Snape's waist and he slipped his thick cock into her with a thrust of his hips. "Uhh," was the only coherent sound she could make as he stretched and filled her to capacity. Draco was still behind her, caressing the skin on her back with his mouth. He was helping to support her weight with his hands under her bottom. Her lips trailed across Snape's jaw as he slid in and out of her. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation at her rear entrance and she tensed slightly.

"Relax, love." She heard Theo say. "You'll like this."

Draco dropped to his knees and buried his face between her cheeks and licked her swirled rosebud while continuing to help support her weight. She had never felt anything like it. She felt his tongue start to probe her and couldn't help the moan of ecstasy that escaped from her mouth. Next, she felt a finger start to enter her, she tensed at the awkward sensation. "Relax...just relax and don't think about it. Just feel," Draco encouraged.

He then stood behind her and she felt a warm tingle as Draco whispered a spell she had never heard before. She felt her rear entrance go a little numb and relax, which allowed the sensation of Snape's ample cock push her towards her precipice. Suddenly there was pressure at her arse, and she could feel Draco slowly push his cock into her, but it didn't hurt. Slowly, inch by inch, he worked his way in. The feeling of fullness was heady, overwhelming. It was nothing like she imagined, being double penetrated. The sensations were intense and she let herself become putty as the two wizards fucked her. "Oh…my…gods…"

It was incredible and she arched her back as she laid her head back against Draco's chest. Snape's gaze lowered to her breasts as they bounced and jiggled with each give and take of their thrusts. Suddenly he let out a loud groan as his climax overtook him. Everything paused for a moment and she let out a frustrated growl which earned her a round of chuckles.

Theo was suddenly beside them again, helping support her weight as Snape backed away. Draco was pumping fast and hard and he suddenly stilled and moaned as he exploded inside her, as well. That powerful feeling returned, she had just gotten off two wizards in under ten minutes. Theo scooped her up as Draco stepped back. He carried her to the bed where he laid her down. He pulled out a jar of a warm, soothing, menthol like balm which he began massaging her with. He started with her wrists and then she felt the dip of the bed as the other 2 wizards surrounded her. All three started massaging her with the balm. Her wrists, up her arms to her shoulders, her chest and stomach and then her thighs. They rolled her over and massaged the balm into her legs, her buttocks and her back. She was a pile of goo under their ministrations.

She felt amazing, incandescent, ethereal. She gave herself over to feeling, no longer engaging her mind. Strong hands lifted her hips off the bed. She was positioned so that she was on her elbows and knees with her legs spread wide. She heard Theo whisper a cleansing charm between her legs. She attempted to move but found she couldn't. She seemed to be frozen in this position, on display to the three wizards.

She felt a slap on her right butt cheek and then a slap on her left. She felt herself becoming more aroused and let out a satisfied sigh. Theo chuckled and reported quietly. "As you can see, our little cub enjoys her spankings."

"Theo, you and Draco must bring her to visit my home in Spinners End. I have a lovely room set up for witches who require or desire discipline." Snape suggested as he started circling the bed. "It's been out of commission for many years, but for this witch, I'd be willing to put it to use again."

Snape then asked in a voice that made her wet with desire. "What do you think, Miss Granger? We could give you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination." She was trembling with desire. "Yes, Professor. Yes, Sir." Snape chuckled at her eagerness.

She felt another harder slap to her bottom and then a face buried into her. "You smell and taste like honey, kitten." Theo feasted on her, bringing her to another orgasm quickly. She felt him shift behind her and then he entered her in a swift motion. She found she could move her arms and pushed herself up onto her hands. Draco climbed on the bed in front of her and slipped his cock into her mouth. He started fucking her mouth as Theo fucked her from behind. After a couple minutes, the wizards backed away from her and Theo laid on the bed. "Straddle Theo's hips, Princess, facing his feet – backwards cowgirl," Draco instructed. Hermione did as she was told with no hesitation. Theo whispered the same spell as Draco from earlier and she felt the warmth and slightly numbing sensation overtake her rear entrance as Theo lifted her up and then lowered her ass onto his cock. They slowly moved together until he was fully sheathed within her. Draco then straddled Theo facing her. He lifted and spread her legs open as he slid forward and entered her.

The different angle meant a whole new barrage of sensation. She knew she must sound like a ten knut whore, but she couldn't seem to stop the sex noises from escaping. She laid back on Theo so that her back was on his chest as he fucked her arse from behind. Draco's rhythm started to pick up as he pummeled her pussy with perfect precision, hitting her G-spot over and over again. Hermione felt the dip of the bed next to her as Snape was on his knees. He edged toward her and she turned toward him, knowing exactly what he was seeking. She opened wide and he slid his cock into her mouth, she could taste herself on him. It made her even more wet.

She was satisfying all three of these powerful, Dominating wizards at once. Making them grunt, and groan, edging them towards their nirvana. They each started to move faster and harder, the sensation of being filled in every orifice was spellbinding. She was so turned on and felt another orgasm building to what she knew would be the most intense orgasm of her life. She watched Draco wet his thumb in his mouth before placed his it over her clit and flicked as they continued to fuck her with increasing abandon.

"Oh, please, yes!" She let out a moan as her climax built. "Oh…oh…fuck. Ah…yes! Yes! Yes!" Her orgasm ripped through her body like a thunderclap, every nerve ending tingling as if she had been struck by a bolt of lightening. As her walls clamped and quivered, and her body shook with the massive release of pleasure endorphins, Theo and Draco both came at the same time. As her wherewithal returned, Hermione refocused her thoughts and doubled her efforts on the delicious cock in her mouth. She sucked and licked him, bringing up a hand to stroke as well.

"Fuck!" Snape hissed as he let out a moan and he shot his seed down her throat.

Draco and Snape collapsed on the bed on either side of Hermione who was still laying on top of Theo. She rolled over on top of him and kissed him softly. She pulled away to kiss Snape and then Draco in turn just as affectionately and softly as she had Theo. Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled with her three wizards as she fell into an exhausted slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter is dedicated to Shyleigh from Adult-Fanfiction who requested this additional chapter. Another get together for this moresome, with an extra Slytherin added for good measure ;)** **I've taken liberties with Blaise Zabini. He speaks with a heavy Italian accent, which I don't recall if he did the same in the books. I don't think he did.**

 **This chapter has nothing to do with A Witch's Tale, but I figured it was better to post this as an additional chapter to the original one shot than to post it as separate one shot.**

 **This is pure PWP. Just one big LEMON.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Hermione swallowed heavily as she stood on the street. The delapidated brick house was not much to look at. She looked from her left to her right, noticing all the houses along the muggle street were run down, many with torn, vinyl blinds in their few windows. The block shaped, matching, worn brick houses were in an area known as workers row. They were each identical to the next; old dirty bricks, concrete sidewalks with concrete steps and porches. There was nothing green in any direction. It was a dismal sight and Hermione couldn't help but to wonder why someone, who could clearly afford better, would continue to live there.

She heard the tinny crash of what sounded like metal on the ground and the loud mewling of a feral cat. She followed the noise and saw a metal trash can had been knocked over by a stray dog, the cat dashing away. She shivered and pulled her robes tight around her slender frame. It was getting dark and she jumped when the street light next to her sizzled to life with a faint popping sound. It hummed, emitting a dim light, as she stood staring at where she was expected. 413 Spinners End, the home of Severus Snape, the location where she had agreed to another tryst.

Five weeks earlier she had fallen prey, willing prey mind you, to three Slytherins. A dinner party at her home had turned into the most amazing and satisfying sexual experience of her life. As they parted ways the next morning, they agreed to a repeat get together. This time, here, at the den, of the king of the Slytherin snakes. She was to submit, give herself physically once again to the sexual whims of those same three Slytherins, plus one. Blaise Zabini was to join them tonight. She had recieved an owl, asking her permission for the mysterious, Italian wizard to join them. She didn't know Blaise very well at all, but she had always found him attractive, dark and mysterious.

She was technically dating Theo Nott, but he was not opposed to sharing her with his fellow vipers, as long as it was only occasional. They had agreed that for tonight she would arrive alone. For tonight she was not only his, but belonged to each of them, equally.

She checked her watch, confirming the time. She wasn't late, but she would be if she didn't go now. Tapping into her Gryffindor courage, she purposefully crossed the street and climbed the steps to the front stoop. She only hesitated slightly before knocking three gentle knocks on the old, wooden door.

Within a second or two, the door opened with a loud creak. Severus Snape, or Professor Snape as he still liked her to call him, stood before her. With a slight upturn to the the corners of his mouth, he gestured for her to enter. "Good evening, Miss Granger," he crooned in his unmistakable, panty wetting, deep tenor.

"Good evening, Professor," she replied as she walked into the dark foyer. Gone was the greasy haired, thin, scowling, unattractive wizard from Hogwarts. This was the new and improved version. Silky, long, black hair pulled back into a tie at the nape of his neck, his complexion no longer sallow, but healthy, his dark eyes bright, his form still thin but strong. He was striking in black jeans and a grey, button down shirt.

She couldn't contain her slight anticipatory tremble, as his long, slender fingers gently slid off her outer robes, hanging them on the hook by the door. "Come, Miss Granger, the rest of our party awaits." His eyes danced up and down her form as he spoke.

He turned and opened a door into a parlor. His hand gently rested on her lower back, guiding her into the den of the awaiting snakes.

The room was not anything like she expected. It room was warm and comforting. Beautiful antique furniture filled the space. Several lamps with soft light lit the room in a gentle way. A fire burned in the fire place, a large Persian rug covered the dark, wood floors. It was the kind of room she would be comfortable reading in and she could picture Severus Snape doing just that. There was a chair with a matching ottoman in the corner of the room that had a floor lamp next to it and bookshelves behind it. She would wage many galleons that was a spot where he spent a lot of his time.

As she shifted her focus, her eyes met those of Draco Malfoy, who was standing beside the fireplace, his arm resting on the wooden mantle. His eyes moved from hers and roved up and down her form, a mischievous smile on his face. "Looking hot, Granger," he drawled.

"Malfoy," she responded with a small smile.

She looked to Malfoy's right, where Theo was sitting in a leather, wingback chair. He smiled warmly at her, his voice soft and soothing. "Kitten, you look lovely as always." His eyes and expression were reassuring. He might be sharing her, but she was his, and he would see to it that she was comfortable and felt safe.

She smiled with warmth and affection back at him. "Theo, love."

She turned as she felt the gentle approach of Blaise Zabini on her right. His striking, golden eyes taking in her form, before resting on hers. "Hermione, bellissimo," he whispered in a sultry, Italian accent. Taking her hand, he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. Hermione couldn't suppress the slight shiver that ran down her form, or the slight clench of her belly, arousal already stirring within her.

"Would you care for a drink?" Hermione met Professor Snape's knowing eyes. He had clearly noticed her tremble.

She smiled gratefully, a slight nervous sigh escaping her lips.

He smiled, devilishly. "Come now, we won't bite...much," he teased with a glimmer in his eyes. He stepped over to a hunt table which had a spread of various bottles of whiskey, liquor and wines. He poured her a glass of red wine and handed it to her, his hand brushing hers, causing a slight shiver of anticipation down her spine. He placed his hand on her back and led her to the large leather sofa.

She sipped the wine, hungrily, for courage as she followed his lead, Blaise trailing behind them. She was wearing a blood red, silk, wrap around dress. It was low cut and form fitting. The length came to just above her knees and the short sleeves capped her shoulders. The fabric was elegant, and soft, but thin. A simple untying of the sash would cause it to slide off her easily. Her shoes were deep grey, the three and half inch heels giving her height and confidence. She had contemplated wearing green, but she _was_ a Gryffindor after all.

The Professor sat on her left, Blaise on her right. They were close, but not touching her. She sipped her wine, willing her nerves to settle.

Theo could tell how nervous she was and he could also see the arousal coiling underneath it all. "Kitten, how did your presentation go today?"

Hermione exhaled, meeting his eyes, grateful for his question. She felt a calmness wash over her as she told him and the other wizards about her triumph at the Wizengemot that day. This was when she was most confident. Discussing her work, she felt some control, some strength come over her. This was what she needed...some normalcy, in an anything but normal situation.

As she spoke, a hand gently began stroking her back, fingertips stroking up and down her spine. "It's impressive, Miss Granger. Impressive work you do." Hermione turned to her left, finding Snape's expression sincere, matching the sincerity of his words. His eyes were warm and his hand elicited a visceral response within her, warmth creeping over her skin.

"I've prepared dinner, are you hungry?" He asked, gently.

Going for honesty, she gently shook her head, "no, not particularly."

"Did you already have dinner?" He asked with a signature, cocked eyebrow.

"No, Sir, but I'm really not hungry." How could she possibly want to eat when she knew what was lying in wait.

He smiled, teasingly. "You're going to need your strength." His eyes stayed on hers, their dark depths hypnotic and intoxicating.

She swallowed the lump in her throat with another large sip of wine.

She heard the unmistakable chuckle of Malfoy, and shook her head lightly, realizing she was fooling no one. It was obvious she was nervous. Then, drawing on a suppressed part of herself, she replied with a slight smirk, "I don't think I could eat _food_ right now."

Catching her innuendo, Severus cocked an onyx eyebrow. "Indeed," he drawled, deliciously.

There was no denying Hermione was already becoming aroused and due to the thin nature of her dress, her nipples let every wizard in the room know it as well.

She could feel their eyes on her, the sexual tension in the room growing as each moment passed. She heard the clinking of ice and turned to her right as Blaise placed his glass on the table beside him. His golden, slanted eyes were on her, seemingly undressing her in minute detail. He was an exotic looking wizard, with dark hair and the deep, olive toned skin of Mediterranean descent. His eyes had a golden hue and were beautiful. He was very tall and lean, and sat with his long legs crossed as he leaned back into the corner of the sofa. One arm was draped over the back of the sofa, his hand behind her. His other hand was casually draped over the glass he had just placed on the table.

Her gaze moved to Theo, his familiar blue eyes darker than usual, the look of lust unmistakable. He had beautiful, wavy, dark brown hair that was long, but not long enough to pull back. His skin was fair and unblemished. He sat casually, his left ankle resting on his right knee. His eyes were glued to hers and while they clearly conveyed the desire he felt, they also held something deeper. A true affection and familiarity. Even though he hadn't said it yet, there was love in his eyes.

By the time she turned to Draco, the blond had already started to stalk towards her. His hair was slightly longer than when she had seen him last. Hermione couldn't deny he had grown into a very sexy wizard with his strong jaw line, piercing grey eyes and soft, full lips. Lips she remembered vividly. Her eyes stayed on his, unwilling to back down. The Professor's hand was still on her back, but it was no longer only his fingertips caressing her. His warm hand, with it's long fingers, was now rubbing her back in long, fluid strokes. She had always found his hands enticing and somewhat beautiful. They were strong and wielded tremendously powerful magic, yet they were delicate enough to manipulate the most fragile of potions ingredients.

The deep, commanding voice to her left spoke quietly, yet it carried through the room. "I think it's time we head downstairs." Hermione turned to her old Professor as he stood, reaching his hand out to her.

She placed her small, delicate hand in his and slowly stood. He took her empty wine glass and handed it to Blaise. "Follow me," he instructed, once again his rich, baritone voice causing goosebumps to erupt on her arms.

She followed him as he led her down a dimly lit hallway, the other three wizards following close behind. Hermione could feel their eyes on her and added a little more sway to her hips. She smiled to herself when she heard the barely concealed, animalistic grunt of Malfoy.

When they reached the end of the hallway, they approached a closed door. Snape stopped and turned back towards her. "Once we cross the threshold of this door, you will address me as 'Sir' or 'Professor'. You will do what I say, at all times. You will say 'red' if at any point you wish activities to cease and you will say 'yellow' if you feel things are heading in that direction. It is my hope and intention you find neither of these words necessary as the evening progresses." He paused and watched her for a reaction. "Do you understand, Miss Granger?"

Her eyes were on his, her inner lioness ready. "Perfectly, Professor." Hermione felt her belly clench once again. Professor, Sir... she'd call him Master, your majesty or whatever the hell he wanted as long as he kept talking. His voice was an aphrodisiac. Sex shops could sell recordings of his voice and make a fortune.

As Snape opened the creaking door, Draco leaned down, breathing her in slowly at the neck. "Don't be nervous, Pet. We're going to take very good care of you." His words were spoken softly and he followed them with a gentle kiss to the sensitive spot just below her ear.

His words and his promise soothed her. She knew they would not harm her. She knew this was all about mutual pleasure. They had picked up on her submissive tendencies during their first tryst and Snape had suggested they come to Spinners End for another get together so that he could introduce her to his play room. He had made it known he would play a Dominant role for this evenings events.

The door now open, Hermione's jaw fell as she stepped down the dark steps and inside the playroom. The very first thing her eyes were drawn to was the large, king sized, four poster bed in the middle of the room. The bed was ornate, beautiful and clearly an antique with rich mahogany wood. The posts were twisted and carved to look like snakes. The tip of each post being the head of the snake. The bed was tall, so tall that Hermione was not sure she could climb into it without a step stool. The walls of the room were a deep, dark green. Dimly lit sconces were scattered on them. Her eyes grew large when she spotted what looked like a prison cell in the back right corner of the room.

Severus followed her gaze and smiled teasingly. "Don't worry, Miss Granger. Only very bad witches end up in there."

Butterflies were in full flutter mode in her stomach as she continued to take in the room. Restraints fell from the ceiling in various locations. There were whips, crops, floggers and items she could not identify hanging along the wall on the left side of the room. Some sort of large cross was on the wall to the right of the cell. There was a closed door on the other side of the bed and a leather sofa to the right of and facing the bed.

With the soft click of the door closing behind her, Hermione's attention was drawn back to the wizards in the room. They slowly moved past her and into the room.

"Come, Hermione." Hermione's eyes snapped to the Professor's, his command having her full focus. He was standing at the foot of the bed, watching her intensely as she slowly made her way over to him.

When she was close, he stepped closer, softly touching her bare arms with his warm hands. "Relax, Miss Granger. It's all about pleasure tonight. Most of the items in this room will remain foreign to you. You are not an experienced submissive and we will not hurt you." She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

Snape's eyes stayed on hers as he spoke. "Theo, why don't you come over here and give our witch a kiss, help the little cub relax."

Theo was next to her instantly. She felt her body calm as he looked into her eyes, moving in front of her. He gently placed his hands on her face as he dipped his head down to hers for a soft kiss. A soft kiss that became deep, needy, encompassing. She melted into him. His hands moved from her face and trailed down her body to her waist. He slowly stepped back, their eyes still latched, her breathing heavy as she felt a different set of hands on her arms from behind her.

The hands rubbed up and down her arms soothingly and then moved up to her shoulders. She felt a soft kiss on her neck as a warm body pressed itself against her from behind. "You're so fucking sexy, Granger," the blond whispered as his hands moved from her shoulders down her front, over her breasts and down her stomach before coming up to her breasts again, where they gently massaged as he continued peppering her neck with soft kisses.

She tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to the soft, fragrant skin of her neck. He breathed her in deeply, "you smell like a spring morning", he whispered as he massaged her breasts. Hermione's eyes were closed, her head tilted back onto his chest as her body relaxed. He worked his hands on her, over her thin, form fitting dress, massaging and kneading her over sensitive body.

"Bellissima, may I kiss you?" Hermione opened her eyes to find Blaise was standing in front of her, his golden eyes yearning. She felt Draco step away from her as she nodded shyly, her breath hitching when Blaise's hands grasped her waist, pulling her close, his mouth tenderly meeting hers. His kiss was caressing, gentle and sweet. His tongue gently probing, she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands held her tight, pressed up against him. He nuzzled her neck and whispered softly, so that only she could hear, "I've wanted to kiss you for so very long, Bellissima. You are an amazing and stunning witch."

He slowly stepped back, leaving Hermione panting. Panting from the touches and kisses of the three sexy wizards.

She felt herself slightly sway and opened her eyes to find Snape's piercing black eyes towering over her. His large hands encompassing her petite waste, he kept his eyes on her. One hand stayed on her waist as the other rubbed up her back to the base of her neck where he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back before crushing his mouth to hers. She moaned with pleasure as he Dominated her. This was what she had come for. This is what she was craving. As he ravished her mouth, the hand on her waist pulled at the tie of her dress, instantly causing the dress to fall open.

He released his grasp of her hair and pulled back from her lips. Her eyes still closed, basking in the aftermath of being kissed so thoroughly, she slowly opened them to find Snape's gaze traveling up and down her form. "My, my, Miss Granger. Aren't you full of surprises."

Her eyes now opened, she smirked slightly, thrilled her undergarments were appreciated.

"Gentlemen, I think you best come stand next to me. Our little lioness has provided us a treat." Theo, Blaise and Draco stepped around her and stood next to Snape. Their eyes grew wide as they raked up and down her now exposed body, the dress open in the front.

"Holy Mother of Merlin", Theo whispered.

"Fuck, Granger." Draco drawled.

"Dea Sexy," Blaise said in Italian, with his delicious accent.

She stood before them in lingerie that screamed Slytherin. The front of her panties was skimpy, a slip of fabric which was the face and fangs of a cobra. The snake's mouth was open, like it was lashing out to strike. It's eyes were red, its tongue pink.

"Take off the dress, Miss Granger." Snape's voice was raw, his dark eyes sexy, almost dangerous looking.

Hermione slowly slid the dress off her shoulders, letting it slip to the floor. The bra was dainty. The straps were thin silver snakes, the heads of the snakes covering her nipples. These snakes were not cobras, their mouths not poised to strike.

"Pick your dress up off the floor and drape it over the sofa. Leave your wand there as well." Snape continued, his voice husky with arousal.

Hermione, wanting to give them the full show, turned around so that her back was facing them. She heard a sharp intake of breath as she bent forward at the waist, leaving her legs straight as she bent over to pick up the dress. It was now apparent her panties were in fact a thong, the thin body of the cobra was the fabric that came up between her legs. The tale of the snake came up her crack and wrapped around the sliver of silver fabric that crossed her lower back.

The thong left little to the imagination with her bottom displayed as it was. She slowly stood and walked to the sofa, laying down her wand and carefully draping her dress, before turning back and meeting the gaze of the four snakes.

They had matching intense, dark eyes and Hermione could tell that _these_ snakes were about to strike.

The four of them stalked up to her quickly. Snape scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He tossed her onto the middle of it as all four wizards crawled up onto the bed surrounding her. Theo began kissing her mouth, Draco reached forward, massaging her left breast, manipulating it out of its cup. He leaned forward and began flicking her nipple with his tongue. Blaise followed Draco's lead and did the same to her right breast. Hermione moaned with pleasure as her mouth and breasts were assaulted. She could feel the bra being manipulated off her and her shoes being slipped off her feet.

She felt the soft, strong hands of the Professor on her hips, his hands delicately sliding the thong down her long, silky legs. His hungry eyes stayed glued to her pink folds. She let out a moan when she felt those strong hands spread her legs wide open.

Each wizard proceeded to take a limb and wrap soft bindings around her, before fastening those bindings to the bed posts, leaving her completely spread open and at their mercy.

"Stunning," Blaise whispered as his eyes raked up and down her displayed form. His eyes were focused on her breasts with their firm, round shape. Her dark pink nipples were pointed with arousal, begging to be sucked.

"Hmm, yes, she is. She's delicious as well. What until you taste her." Draco whispered as he leaned over her, softly running a finger up her folds, scooping up some of her moisture. He proceeded to bring his finger to his mouth where he tasted it and smiled. "Mmmm, just as I remember."

Blaise's eyes grew dark as his gaze moved between her legs. He clearly wanted what Draco had just tasted. Hermione was already so aroused her belly was clenching. She was tied in such a way that she couldn't wiggle or writhe to relieve any of the mounting sexual frustration.

She closed her eyes, her breathing heavy, her pulse racing. She felt a soft, wet, warmth on her right nipple and then the same on her left. She squealed as a warm, wet, tongue began licking her folds. She opened her eyes to see the black hair of her professor between her legs. His tongue moved from flicking her clit to long fluid licks and strokes up and down her folds before moving his tongue in and out of her opening. Her body began to tremble with need for release.

Suddenly, the delicious sensations between her legs came to a stop. "You will not cum, Miss Granger. You will not cum unless you are given my permission or permission by one of the other three wizards here tonight. You are ours to do with as we please and you are to obey us at all times, unless you safeword. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered, her voice shaky with arousal.

His mouth assaulted her pussy once again, not holding back. He used his hands to spread her lips wider and slightly manipulate her hips up. She felt a warm tingle on her rear entrance before his tongue began lapping at her puckered hole. She moaned loudly at the depraved act and intense arousal. Her nipples were under assault from Blaise and Draco. They alternated using their hands and their lips.

She managed to open her eyes to find Theo kneeling, naked, beside her face. He was stroking himself. "Open your mouth, Kitten," he instructed. Hermione opened her mouth slowly.

"Wider, Kitten." His voice held a slight edge. He was stroking himself vigorously and let out a loud moan as he shot hot cum into her mouth.

His eyes remained dark as he watched her swallow. "Good girl," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

Unable to take it any more, she begged. "Please, let me cum."

Air tickled her trembling core as the Professor chuckled from between her legs. "Hmm, you do appear rather...needy."

"Pleeeease, Sir," she begged.

"I think she deserves it, Severus." Draco said with a smirk.

"I suppose you're right," he teased in response.

"You may cum, Miss Granger. But, first you will drink this potion." He flicked his wand and her bindings came undone. He held the small flask out to her and then handed small vials to the other three wizards after downing his own.

"What is...?"

He interrupted her. "A healing potion Miss, Granger. The potion will keep you from becoming raw, sore or stiff. You will need it for what we have planned for you." He smiled, devilishly. His dark eyes intense, promising a night she would remember.

He saw her look at the other wizards as they swallowed their vials. "They are drinking...lets call it, an invigoration potion. We will each of us...rebound quickly for lack of a better description. It will make the night last long for each of us."

She looked at the small flask and then swallowed it down. She shivered from the bitter taste.

"Yes, the flavor is unfortunate. But, it will pass."

She felt a warm flush come over her body as she handed the flask back to him. She slowly looked from wizard to wizard and noticed they were each stroking large erections. She swallowed the lump in her throat as they walked towards her and climbed up onto the bed, surrounding her, once again.

"On your hands and knees, Miss Granger," that amazing voice demanded.

Hermione rolled onto her stomach and then drew herself up, and into the commanded position. Draco kneeled before her face, stroking his cock. "Open your mouth, Pet," He commanded with a raw voice. She opened her mouth wide as he slid his hard member into her welcoming cavity. She closed her lips around him, flicking her tongue over the tip of his cock before massaging it's length with her lips and tongue. He moaned as he began to gently move his hips slightly back and forth.

She closed her eyes as she willed her throat to relax so that she could deep throat him. She had been practicing with Theo. "Fuck, Granger." He whispered as she took him to the root.

She suddenly felt hands rubbing her folds and then a finger plunge into her. A second and then what felt like a third began fucking her mercilessly. She felt the bed shift and the fingers slip out of her. Then hands were on her hips, as she felt something hard press against her entrance. A thrust and she was filled instantly. She moaned with delight as the mystery wizard pummeled in and out of her. Only Draco was in her line of vision, his hips in her face as she sucked him.

The wizard behind her continued his relentless pace, fucking her like a jackhammer. It was when she felt wet, soft mouths on each of her dangling tits that she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. A hand began rubbing her clit vigorously and within seconds she exploded, pleasure pulsating through her belly in waves, her pussy contracting with it's release.

"Oh, bella. Ti senti così fottutamente bene. Cazzo!" Mystery solved. The Italian stilled as he emptied himself inside her. His words were rushed, his accent delicious.

Hermione only lost focus for a second before she was working Draco's cock vigorously once again. With her focus completely on him, he came quickly, his hot release shooting down her throat.

Both wizards gently eased out of her orifices, their cocks now soft. Hermione collapsed onto the bed in her post orgasm high, rolling onto her side. She felt strong hands on her hips flip her over so that she was on her back. Hands under her bum, the lower half of her body was lifted, and her legs spread, as she felt herself filled once again.

She opened her eyes, meeting those of her Professor as he slowly moved in and out of her. His fucking was the opposite of Blaise. There was no rush. It was slow and languid and deep. She closed her eyes as his cock hit her in just the right spot with each thrust. Tension began to build within her once again.

Strong hands were all over her, under her, lifting her up as the Professor continued his slow, delicious pace. She felt herself lowered onto a large body, hardness pressing up against her bum as the slow tortuous pace of her Professor continued. She relaxed onto the body beneath her, her head falling back, cradled between a shoulder and neck. _Theo._ She recognized his scent, his jaw and his hair as it tickled her cheek. His hands moved over her, massaging her breasts.

She felt the Professor pause and slide out of her as a hand rubbed her folds and then moved to her rear entrance, spreading moisture. The Professor quickly slid back into her pussy and resumed his slow pace. She felt one of Theo's arms move under her bum, his hand positioning himself at her rear entrance. "Breathe," he whispered as he slowly worked his way into her. She felt no pain, only pressure. The cleansing spell that had tingled her rear entrance earlier, was also a numbing spell which prevented pain.

It was almost like a dance. As the professor moved his hips back, Theo pressed his forward so that they alternately filled her. As they perfected the rhythm, their pace began to quicken. Her legs were on the Professor's shoulders, his hands holding her calves as he moved. Theo's hand's were on her hips gently holding her as he moved in and out. She felt hands on her breasts once again and reached to her sides, finding the torsos of Blaise and Draco as they kneeled beside her. She slowly moved her hands down, gently grasping their now hard cocks, moving her hands up and down, matching the pace of the wizards fucking her. Draco and Blaise squeezed and massaged her tits as she began to moan.

Sensation was overwhelming, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh as the pace of the wizards began to increase. She increased her hand movements and was rewarded with a gentle, masculine growl. "Such a good little cub," Theo whispered in her ear.

"Yes, our little cub, our little pussy," the Professor whispered. Hermione moaned and her belly clenched with arousal at the naughty words spoken from that amazing voice. A soft chuckle from the Professor followed. "Hmm, you like that, do you."

Draco's voice was low, and sultry. "Our little pussy, our little slut. Coming here tonight to be thoroughly fucked."

Hermione moaned, her eyes closed. This was her fantasy; being bad, being naughty, doing what good girls don't do. Allowing herself to be used and fucked and Dominated by four sexy, Slytherins.

"Say it, Kitten. Say you like being fucked in the ass." Theo's whisper caused her arousal to spike. "Say it. Say it, or you'll be spanked." His words were her undoing. She shuddered with her release as she came instantly. The dirty talk and the promise of a spanking, pushing her over the edge.

The clenching of her walls was the undoing of both Theo and Snape. They both stilled inside her as they came.

All three breathing heavy, Hermione's hands were no longer on Blaise and Draco as she almost fell into unconsciousness from pleasure.

After Snape slipped out of her, Theo rolled with her, onto their sides. His hands and arms holding her tight as she began to shiver. Her teeth began to chatter as her shaking intensified.

"Bellissima, princess. Are you ok?" Blaise stroked her hair, concern on his face.

A blanket was tossed over her's and Theo's forms as Theo continued his firm and reassuring hold of her.

The rich voice of the Professor reassured the worried Italian. "She is coming down from an intense rush of adrenaline. She'll be fine. Perhaps some nourishment would help."

Blaise nodded. "I'll get the tray." He hopped off the bed and left the room.

Hermione felt herself becoming more aware of her surroundings, the shivering starting to subside. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sshhh," Theo whispered. "Nothing to apologize for, love. You were and are perfect." One of his hands moved up to her forehead, wiping the damp hair away from her face.

Blaise was levitating a large tray when he came back into the room.

"You need to eat, Miss Granger." Hermione looked up into the dark, sexy eyes of Snape looking down at her.

She pushed herself up, the blanket falling, revealing her breasts as she wiped her eyes. "No, I'm fine. I don't need to eat."

"Miss Granger, you have two spankings already coming to you, I really don't think you want a third." She blinked, trying to understand. Her face turned pink as comprehension dawned.

Snape's eyebrow shot up. "Ah, I see you now remember."

She swallowed as she recalled her infractions. "Yes, sir. I remember, now."

The tray was laid on the bed, but before she could get a good look at what was on it, her eyes were covered with a blindfold.

"Sit up, Miss Granger. It's time we feed our little cub." Hermione shifted her weight so that she was sitting on her knees, kneeling. A warm body pressed itself behind her, as hands began kneading, massaging and pinching her breasts and nipples. She could smell Theo and felt sure it was him behind her.

"Of course, we will play with you while you eat," Blaise teased. A hand started massaging her clit, causing her to moan.

A finger tapped her bottom lip. "Open," Snape's sultry voice commanded.

She opened her mouth.

"Wider, Miss Granger."

She opened it wider and felt something cold, round and firm placed on her tongue.

Her top lip was tapped. "Chew," Snape's voice, once again commanded. She bit down causing a delicious, ripe grape to burst in her mouth. It tasted heavenly.

After she swallowed, there was another tap on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth wide.

The unmistakable voice of her former Professor chuckled deeply. "Very good, Miss Granger. I see you still learn very quickly."

She couldn't help but smile and let out a soft laugh. "Hmm, Professor. I think that's the first time you've ever complimented anything about my learning abilities."

"I suggest you not get used to it, Miss Granger," he teased. "The night is young and you have a lot to learn. What I have to teach you will not be anything you will have likely read in a textbook."

This game of tapping her bottom lip and offerings of bite sized morsels of food continued. Delicious bits of various fruits, cheeses, nuts, olives and occasional pieces of steak met her tongue. Every now and then, delicious sips of wine met her lips. As she submissively ate, hands rubbed and fondled her...her nipples, her core, even her rear entrance were all stimulated. It was very distracting, and yet arousing as well.

"If you keep feeding me, I'm going to get sleepy...sir." She tacked 'sir' on the end as an afterthought, not wanting another spanking being added to the mix.

The unmistakable voice of Malfoy laughed. "Ahh, we have a potion for that as well...if needed."

"You boys thought of everything, didn't you?" She teased, feeling adventurous, knowing the response it would bring.

"Is that what you think we are, Miss Granger? _Boys?"_ For some reason his voice didn't sound amused.

"I was teasing, Professor. Clearly." She responded, realizing she was in no position to tease.

He rebutted. "Hmmm, perhaps. Or..perhaps it was a dare? Your Gryffindor tendencies making an appearance?"

Draco laughed. "Oh, I think her Gryffindor traits are what allowed her to come here in the first place. Only a Gryffindor would have the bravery to show up here, knowing what was in store."

"Hmmm, perhaps you're right, Draco. Brave, reckless, rushing into danger...sounds like typical Gryffindor traits to me." The four wizards chuckled. Hermione felt her skin flush as anticipation once again coursed through her. They were teasing her with the truth.

Hermione felt the bed shift around her, but with the blindfold still on, she didn't know what was happening. She heard something that sounded like it came from a distance and then Snape's voice from the right, across the room perhaps. Was he getting a whip, or something to spank her with? It was unnerving and exciting at the same time, not knowing what was coming next.

As she thought about it, Hermione felt her heart begin to race. She had never been spanked with anything other than a hand and a belt, and the belt was charmed not to hurt. She could hear whispering but nothing was clear. She heard the sound of soft footsteps coming back towards the bed and then a commanding soft voice. "On you're hands and knees, Bellissima."

Hermione lifted herself onto her knees and then repositioned as instructed.

"Your ass is sublime," Draco whispered with his signature drawl.

"It's even more sublime when its red," Theo whispered.

She heard the deep and commanding voice of Snape from behind her. "I'm going to spank you now. It will hurt. Do you wish to safeword?"

She shook her head, unable to speak from anticipation. "Answer me, Miss Granger. Don't tell me you aren't able to answer a question." His voice had a teasing edge to it. She heard Draco laugh.

Her voice came out raw, she was too aroused and filled with too much nervous anticipation to play into their teasing. "No, Sir. I do not need to safeword."

"Excellent, you will count." She flinched when she felt the slap of a hand on her left butt cheek. It wasn't hard and didn't hurt.

"One," she said easily, her voice strong.

As second slap landed just below where the first one had landed. Once again it didn't hurt.

"Two," she said. She was enjoying the thrill of being spanked, and it was very arousing being spanked in front of the four wizards, but she was surprised it didn't hurt. Was she tougher than she thought?

Another slap rang down on her right butt cheek and as soon as she said "three," another one landed right below. This continued for a few more spanks. Her bottom felt warm and the hand slaps were just starting to bite a little bit when Snape spoke once again.

"That was warm up, Miss Granger. Tell me why you are being punished."

Her mind spun with the realization that the hand slaps weren't the real spanking. She had to concentrate to remember as her mind was now racing with anticipation of what was to come. "I came without permission, sir and I didn't follow Theo's demand. I didn't say what he told me to."

"And what did Theo instruct you to say?"

Or Merlin, he was going to make her say it. She swallowed. "I was supposed to say that I liked being fucked in the ass."

"Is it true, Miss Granger? Do you enjoy being filled in such a taboo and depraved way? Answer me."

Her voice was a breathless whisper. "Yes, sir. It's true."

"You will count after each hit of the flogger, Miss Granger."

"One," she yelled out as the straps of the flogger rained down sharply on her backside. It stung.

"Arch your back," he commanded. She arched her back and immediately felt another slap of the flogger.

"Two," she moaned. Part of the flogger had come up between her legs and smacked her folds.

The flogger began coming down on her quickly, left to right and then right to left. She had to concentrate to keep up her counting wth his rapid pace. It began to really sting. She could feel her eyes start to well. Her voice became shaky as she choked out the count. Her brain began to swim and her mind was becoming foggy. She felt her arms give out as her chest collapsed onto the bed, her bottom still up, the flogger still coming down on it. Just as a tear slid down her cheek, she felt warmth all over her body. It hurt like hell, but it was so arousing. She began to feel powerful as she realized she could take this. Being spanked, like this, in front of the four wizards around her, it was beyond erotic. She felt beautiful, she felt alive. She could feel her arousal building, once again.

"Fuck, this is the sexiest thing I have ever seen," Hermione heard Blaise say from somewhere beside her.

The flogger began to soften and slow, but it began hitting her in the most delicious way, slapping her folds, her clit getting the occasional slap. Suddenly the flogging stopped. She realized she had stopped counting and couldn't remember when she had stopped. Strong hands gripped her hips as wet warmth began licking her. A tongue, a talented tongue was in her folds, on her clit, circling her puckered entrance. Just when she thought she couldn't take it, she felt a cock slide into her and begin to slide in and out. She moaned with ecstasy as it hit her in just the right way.

"Permission to cum, sir," she moaned out. The words came out mumbled.

"Cum, Granger. Fucking, yes! Cum!" Draco's voice sounded strangled, making it clear who was fucking her. One more stroke in and out and she came spectacularly. Contractions raked through her belly and her core. She felt Draco tense and freeze behind her, a loud moan accompanying his release.

She slid out flat into the bed, her body feeling like jelly. She closed her eyes as she felt hands all over her. Hands rubbing her back, her thighs, her shoulders and her buttocks. She felt herself drifting, but was brought back to full consciousness when her body was lifted off the bed. She was carried a few feet from the bed where she was laid on a cushioned table, on her stomach. The table suddenly shifted in size, shrinking so that only her torso was on it. Her feet could touch the floor behind her, and then they couldn't as the table was raised slightly.

A hand grabbed her hair and lifted her face. In front of her, a large cock with a dark thatch of hair. "Open, Miss Granger," the deep, sexy voice commanded. She opened wide as Snape slipped his cock into her mouth. She felt hands on her ass, a finger prodding her before she felt pressure. She felt her rear entrance being filled slowly as a wizard pressed into her from behind. He began to move fast. She moaned as her mouth worked the Professor. She relaxed her throat, taking him in as deep as she could. She was rewarded with a deep moan and a whispered, "good girl."

"You feel amazing, Bellisimma," Blaise whispered from behind her, his quick pace continuing. After a few minutes she felt him still behind her as he grunted loudly.

Her focus now only on the Professor in front of her, she worked him with all her might. Her hands were on the backs of his thighs as she moved her mouth back and forth over him...her tongue, her lips massaging him as she moved. She then freeze a second or two when he was completely deep throated in her mouth. She pulled back slightly when he started to moan and she felt him harden slightly. His release shot down her throat with one final loud moan.

When he pulled back, strong arms once again lifted her, carrying her. She collapsed her exhausted head onto the shoulder. Once again, his scent gave him away. "Theo," she whispered.

"Kitten, love." He whispered in return. He carried her into a bathroom where a large tub was filled was steaming water that had rose pedals floating in it. He lowered her into the tub, climbing in behind her. The water felt soothing, amazing. His hands moved a soapy wash cloth over her neck, her chest, her breasts and her stomach. After a few minutes his hands began washing her between her legs, stimulating her delicately. She could feel his erection pressing into her back. She lifted herself up, grasping the side of the tub.

"I want you inside me," she whispered affectionately. She felt his hand under her, positioning himself. She lowered herself, sliding his length inside. She stilled when he filled her completely. He kissed her neck as he began to move his hips under her. She held the side of the tub, using it as leverage to move herself up and down. After a few minutes of a slow, delicious pace, he began to move faster. "Oh, Kitten," he whispered. "You feel amazing. You're so brave, you're so beautiful. Such an amazing witch." He said the words slowly, seductively.

She felt the tensing in her belly as her climax began to build. "Theo, I'm going to cum."

His hand began rubbing her clit. "Yes, Kitten, cum for me." After a few more pumps in and out, she came with a shudder, her whole body trembling. She felt him tense underneath her as he came, a soft moan escaping his lips.

When they climbed out of the tub, Theo wrapped an oversized, warm robe around her and slipped a pair of boxers on. When they walked back into the connected room, the other three wizards were laid out on the bed, in their boxers, eating food off the tray. Theo lifted her up onto the large bed where the wizards cleared a spot for her to lay in the middle. It suddenly occurred to her that the bed had clearly been charmed to fit all five of them so comfortably.

She stretched out and closed her eyes as the wizards continued to eat and speak softly around her. Hands would occasionally and softly rub her thigh or her stomach under her robe. She began to drift in and out of sleep. She felt the bed shift as the tray was removed. Draco snuggled up in front of her, and she felt Snape come up behind her. Blaise had stood and walked over to a sound system she hadn't noticed. Soft piano music began to fill the room.

"Rest, Pet," Draco whispered. "It's only Ten-Fifteen. The night is young."


End file.
